


i bloom just for you

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun is virgin, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, changed the title bc i wasn't happy w/ the old one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun's a bit worried he's not experienced enough for his boyfriend.Sehun's quick to fuck him out of it.





	i bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

> just a bonus smut chapter for my story, [Perfect's for the Urgent (Baby I Want Forever)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12841536) but since I know not all my readers that usually read my smuts read my chaptered fics/flufs so I'm posting it on it's own too for those that want to read the smut but not the entire fic lmfao. 
> 
> UPDATE (8/29/2018): went back and edited so hopefully most of the mistakes are gone and changed the title bc i hated the old one.
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes♡

If being with Sehun had taught Baekhyun anything, it was not listen to rumors. It had only been about two months since they officially started dating and he had already lost count of things he’s heard about his boyfriend around campus. More specifically, about his boyfriend’s sex life. Baekhyun tried not to let them get to him, knowing very well that Sehun’s jealous past partners were just trying to scare him off. But lately it’s been getting him for more than he’d like to admit. Baekhyun knew Sehun was experienced in the sex department. 

 _Very_ experienced.

He himself was a little  _less_ experienced. Okay so he was a total virgin. The only action he’s had was from his own hand.  Not to sound completely lame or anything, but he had never even tried fingering himself before. How was he supposed to fit an entire dick up there? And from what he’s seen when Sehun wears his favorite grey sweatpants, it wouldn't exactly be an easy fit. And if he already wasn’t scared enough of that alone, now he had to worry about these damn rumors!

He had heard from people, mostly girls, that Sehun was “super into BDSM” and that he should probably just break up him now because he probably wouldn’t be able to handle it. He ignored them at first, but then enough people started telling him the same thing over and over again it now had him convinced at least some of it was somewhat true.

Was he ready for a dominate Sehun? Was he ready to get tied up, gagged, and spanked or whatever his boyfriend enjoyed doing? Baekhyun flushed at the thought, wondered what kind of person he was dating in the first place.

Sehun had been taking things slow for Baekhyun’s sake, for which he was thankful. The closest they ever got to having sex was a couple weeks ago when they were making out on Sehun’s bed. The taller was quite close to stripping Baekhyun of his pants if it weren’t for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo coming back from their dinner date. Baekhyun was dying to talk about it with someone and as much as he loved Kyungsoo, he knew his best friend probably wouldn’t want to hear about their sex life. So that’s why he was he sitting in front of Chanyeol, watching him as he inhaled his lunch.

“Look Chanyeol, I’m gonna ask you something and you have to  _promise_ not to tell Sehun, okay?”

The taller looked at him with furrowed brows. “Uhm, okay?”

“So, you guys tell each other like, everything, right?” Chanyeol looked somewhat hesitant, but nodded nonetheless.

“Okay so I’m just gonna come out and say it,” Baekhyun took a deep breath before continuing. “Is Sehun super kinky? Like is he into BDSM and all that stuff?”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his chicken, spitting everything he had in his mouth onto the table. The shorter grimaced in disgust and backed away as he continued to cough. “W-What?”

“You heard me! Does he actually like to tie people up and uh- spank them or something?”

“Uhm, I don’t really know to be completely honest with you.”

The shorter sighed, “I thought you guys told each other everything!”

“We do! But it’s not like we spill intimate details about our sex life before bed!” Chanyeol retorted “Why are you even asking? Where is this coming from?”

Baekhyun timidly scratched the back of his head, feeling somewhat embarrassed he was talking to someone he wasn’t even that close with about something so personal. “I dunno...I guess I’ve been…hearing things around school.”

“Okay...but if he was into that stuff, don’t you think you would’ve found out by now?”

He was seriously beginning to regret coming to Chanyeol about this. “We haven’t exactly...had sex yet.”

The taller quirked a brow at him. “Really? Wow considering it’s Sehun I’m surprised you didn’t have sex on the first date. He really does love you huh.”

“Gee thanks for being so surprised that he loves me...”

“Sorry that’s not what I meant,” Chanyeol quickly apologized. “I’m just saying I know how Sehun is and his sex drive is through the roof. Kid’s got no self control.”

Baekhyun nodded as he played with his salad. “It’s probably because I said I wanted to take things slow.”

“Ah well, I’m sure if you ask him about this uhm- BSDM stuff, I’m sure he’ll be upfront about it?”

He was right, Baekhyun supposed, but that didn’t make it any easier. This was his first relationship ever, how was he supposed to know what to do in this situation? Maybe it would've been easier to stay single forever.

 

♡

 

Movie nights almost always resulted in a hot makeout session. Whenever Sehun said “wanna watch a movie tonight?” Baekhyun knew he meant “you wanna come over and make out on my bed for two hours?” Maybe it was from the lack of sex for three months, but Sehun was more eager than usual this night as he slotted his mouth over the other’s. One minute Baekhyun was laughing at the funny scene and the next minute his boyfriend’s tongue was in his mouth and his hands were up his shirt.

The shorter whimpered into the kiss, his body unconsciously shuddering as Sehun licked into his mouth. His teeth grazed against his tongue, sending shivers down his spine and causing his grip on the taller’s t-shirt to tighten. Sehun is relentless. His large, rough hands roam the other’s body, touching any skin he could get his hands on as his lips moved fast and hard against his boyfriend’s. Baekhyun was the first to pull away, panting for breaths as the taller dropped down to pepper kisses down his neck.

A high pitched whine slipped past his parted lips when Sehun sucked on the sensitive patch of skin just below his jaw. He flushed in embarrassment, instantly shutting his lips to keep any more noises from escaping. “You’re cute,” Sehun chuckled.

“Shut up," he pouted. The taller’s hands slid down Baekhyun’s body and down to his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped it before pulling them down completely before the shorter had time to react. Baekhyun was on his back, breathless and legs exposed as Sehun looked down at him while slipping his own shirt off and unbuckling his belt. The shorter suddenly felt the heat spread from his face throughout his entire body. Was he mentally prepared for this? “A-Are you gonna use that to whip me?”

“What? No?” Sehun said with a confused look. “Did you want me to?” He never pegged the other as someone who was into that kind of thing.

“No, no I just thought- isn’t that what you usually do?” The flushed on his cheeks intensified at the words. It was already embarrassing enough that he didn’t know what to do, Was Sehun really going to make him say it out loud?

“I’m uh not really following, babe. Do you want me to hit you with my belt?”

Baekhyun nervously glanced around the room, eyes avoiding his boyfriend's. “It’s just that...I heard you’re into uhm- BDSM and all that stuff...I know I’m not experienced like you but I-I love you so I’m willing to try it. You don’t have to hold back for me.”

“Baek, I’m not into BDSM,” Sehun chuckled. “I don’t know where you’re hearing this from, but really I’m not. And even if I was, I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, feeling rather confused and embarrassed at his misunderstanding. Though he felt extremely lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. “So you don’t like tying people up and uh spanking them?”

“I mean if you’re into that I’m willing to try,” the taller smirked.

The shorter rolled his eyes. “God why do I like you again?”

“You don’t. You love me.”

 

♡

 

Sehun found his boyfriend’s highly sensitive body extremely cute, in a “I wanna eat you up and see you moaning my name underneath me” kinda way.

He had only one finger in the shorter and he was already a whimpering, sweaty mess. Baekhyun gasped as Sehun pushed in deeper, massaging inside him until he was ready for another digit. His bangs were plastered to his forehead from the sweat, bottom lip swollen from his front teeth biting into it. He didn’t know how Sehun did it, always knowing where to touch him to make him squirm and cry from pleasure. It was like his boyfriend knew his body better than he did himself.

The taller’s free came up to give Baekhyun’s hardened member a slow, teasing stroke, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head, which had him involuntarily bucking up his hips. His body already felt like it was on fire. Every single patch of skin touched by the taller’s large hands felt as if it was leaving a permanent mark in his skin. A high pitched whine slipped past his lips once Sehun added another digit. His long, slender fingers slowly scissored him open. The stretch burned, it was good kind of burn. The kind that had Baekhyun throwing his head back in pleasure and jaw hanging as he panted.

He almost cried from the loss when Sehun removed his fingers before situating himself in between the shorter’s legs. “You’re sure you ready to do this?” Baekhyun swallowed hard, quickly nodding because he was already hanging on by a thread. The fit is awfully tight when Sehun finally pushed into him. A low groan escaped from the back of the taller’s throat as Baekhyun’s tight entrance enveloped him. Baekhyun gasped loudly, his body tensing up as his hands immediately reach out to grip at the sheets. “Fuck,” Sehun groaned.

Baekhyun tried his best to form words, though failing to do so with him feeling as if he just got the air knocked out of him. The stretch is a bit painful, tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to relax and get use to Sehun’s size. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked. The shorter took a deep breath before nodding. Sehun finally moved, slowly rocking his hips. The shallow thrusts were enough to drive Baekhyun crazy. His chest heaved as he panted, eyes sewn shut and pretty lips parted.

Baekhyun felt so, so good around him. Sehun didn’t think he could ever get enough of him. His hands bruised into the soft flesh of the shorter’s thighs, blunt fingernails creating little marks in his otherwise flawless skin. Baekhyun tried hard to be quiet, well aware their dorms were most definitely  _not_ soundproof, but it was hard when his boyfriend was fucking deep into at such agonizingly slow pace.

He muffled his moans into his own arms, feeling self-conscious about his loud mouth and the paper thin walls of their dorm. Sehun lowly chuckled as he grabbed onto the shorter’s arm, pulling it away from his face. “I wanna hear you, baby.” A stuttered moan left his lips once his hand was pulled away. Baekhyun was beyond mortified that his boyfriend’s words had such an effect on him. He felt like screaming, yet speechless at the same time. The air felt so incredibly hot, almost suffocating as Sehun thrusted into him.

Just when Baekhyun thought he finally had a grip on his sanity, his boyfriend grabbed onto his leg and slung it over his shoulder. The new position had him feeling even more exposed, if that was even possible. He could feel the heat spread throughout his body as Sehun stared down at him, eyes almost black and glazed with lust.

The taller finally picked up the pace, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward and fucked into his boyfriend’s smaller frame. A choked sob ripped from his throat, hot tears finally falling from his eyes as Sehun hit a particular spot inside of him. “ _A-Ah!_ ” he keened. “ _S-Sehun-”_

The taller darkly chuckled. “Does it feel good?”  Baekhyun’s mind was blank, unable to form a coherent response. He raised his hips, unable to stop himself from bucking them up against the other’s.

“Tell me, baby,” Sehun coaxed. “Tell me how good it feels.”

Baekhyun clenched down on the taller at his words, breath hitched in his throat as he blinked away the tears of pleasure. “ _G-Good_ ,” he choked out, “I-It feels g-good.”

Sehun is not a gentle lover, Baekhyun quickly found out. The snap of his hips were fast, rough, had the shorter sobbing brokenly as his body jerked. Baekhyun helplessly whimpered as his boyfriend’s rough fingers dug into his pelvis. The pleasured sounds shot straight down to Sehun’s dick, made him feel like he was on the edge of losing control. He grit his teeth as he rocked harder into the other’s pliant body, fucking him into a sobbing mess.

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Sehun said, his voice deep and rough. Baekhyun involuntarily trembled at his tone. The taller dropped his leg from his shoulder before bending down to suck dark bruises on his boyfriend’s fair skin. His teeth sunk into the sensitive part of shorter’s neck, just where he knew Baekhyun liked it.

A shaky cry slipped past Baekhyun’s parted lips. The taller hastened his thrusts, angling his hips so he knew he’d hit the other’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Baekhyun saw white, voice sounded so lost as Sehun pistoned into his sweet spot over and over again. “ _C-Can’t-_ ” he gasped.

“Can’t what, baby?”

Baekhyun would cry if he didn’t already have tears flowing down his face. Sehun quietly grunted as he fucked the smaller open. He could already feel the need to come undone building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer, not with Baekhyun clenching down on him so, so good. He looked so fucking good like this. Back arched, jaw hanging as he gasped up at the ceiling, his face flushed and pretty lips swollen, Sehun loved every single bit of it. He relished in the way his name fell from the shorter’s mouth, breathless and wrecked.

The shorter threw his head back again as Sehun slowed down, lazily thrusting into his prostate. With the column of his neck exposed, Sehun took the opportunity to leave more marks. He had always been told he was he a bit possessive. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw, occasionally stopping to sink his teeth into the skin and then sucking at it.

Baekhyun thought he was gonna go crazy. Soft hiccups flowed out his mouth as he rolled his hips against the other’s. All he wanted was to come, his body was craving, aching for it.  _“P-Please,”_ he begged.

“Please what, babe?” Sehun smirked. Baekhyun bit onto his knuckles as he helplessly whined.

Sehun darted out his tongue to wet his lips at the sight. The shorter felt a wave a pleasure run down his spine as his boyfriend looked down at him like he was his prey. “Come on baby, beg for it.”

“P-Please make me come,” Baekhyun finally managed to choke out. Sehun quickly bent down to press a chaste kiss on his lips before palming the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and pulled him closer. Snapping his hips forward, he thrusted fast and deep, hitting the spot that had Baekhyun seeing white over and over until the shorter was a sobbing wreck.

Baekhyun finally came with a sob of the taller’s name, face toward the ceiling as he gasped. His body tensed up as he came in thick spurts, creating a mess on his stomach. It doesn’t take Sehun very long to come afterwards, his thrusts became more erratic until he buried himself deep in the other as he emptied himself into Baekhyun. The shorter quietly whined as Sehun pulled out before falling down onto the bed beside his boyfriend. They both lied there in silence, panting as they came down from their high. Sehun rolled over, swinging an arm around the shorter’s waist and rested his head onto his shoulder. “Aren’t you glad your first time was with a sex god like me, babe?”

Baekhyun groaned, rolled his eyes as he playfully elbowed him. “How do you always manage to ruin the mood of every situation. And get off me, you’re sweaty and I’m sore and tired.”

“I think you mean get you off,” Sehun smirked, “which I already did.”

“I hate you.”

He was definitely glad he lost virginity to Sehun, he loved him after all, though he would never give his boyfriend the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoh since it's my bday today i decided you guys should get a gift too (aka some spicy smut) lolol but yeah like i said im a bit rusty after not having written smut in months but hope you guys liked it anyway!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
